


A Shoulder To Cry On

by Timeless_fandoms



Category: Hallmark - Fandom, When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hearties, WCHT, lucabeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_fandoms/pseuds/Timeless_fandoms
Summary: {{This takes place after episode 8x03 based on the promo for 8x04 so if ou are reading this after 8x04 this is just a headconon for what could have happened}}
Relationships: Lucas Bouchard & Elizabeth Thatcher, Lucas Bouchard/Elizabeth Thatcher
Kudos: 4





	A Shoulder To Cry On

“Did you know Jack?” I asked, looking up to Nathan who was up on horseback as I was standing on the ground.

His face went from calm to concerned the second those words came out of my mouth. How could he have known who Jack was this entire time and never tell me? Or Bill? 

Nathan jumps down from Newton’s back and takes a step towards me. I back away not sure if I want him near me right now. “Elizabeth can we sit, please or go somewhere private?” He said, trying to guide me to the bench. 

“No! I want to know right here, right now! Did. You. Know. Jack?” I can feel the tears in my eyes threatening to show but I will them away. 

“Yes.” He sighs. “Jack and I were both stationed in Fort Clay and we did know each other pretty wel…” 

“No… I don’t want to hear your excuses right now? You have been here 3 years, I have talked to you about him, and yet you never said anything! I’m sorry. Maybe we can talk about this later but I just can’t do that right now!” 

I turn away. The tears I have been saving up come flowing down my face. At this point I don’t care who sees them. All I want to do is go home and cry. How could he have never told me. Jack died in the line of duty, I never knew exactly what happened, and yet the one person who could have told me anything about his last time on the front line, has been keeping it from me for all of these years. The tears come harder and I pick up speed, turning the corner towards my house as I suddenly run directly into two people leaving the petroleum office. I look up and I'm greeted by Henry and Lucas. 

Elizabeth? Are you okay?” Henry asks, laying his hand gently on my arm.

“Um… not really Henry but thank you for asking. I will be eventually, though.” I say, hoping that I can get out of this conversation without too many questions and I keep walking. 

~Lucas’ POV~ 

As Elizabeth continues around the corner I can't help but watch her walk away briskly as she wipes a tear from her face. The next thing I know, Henry clears his throat as I realize he was talking to me and I was too worried about Elizabeth to listen. I snap out of my worry and face him again. 

“I don't know what that was about but I haven't seen Elizabeth that upset since she got the news about Jack but you should go check on her.” He says

“Me? Why?” 

“Because I see the way you look at her and the concern on her face as she ran off. She is always there for everyone in this town, someone needs to be there for her.” Henry nods in her direction and looks back at me. “Now go. We can continue this professional discussion later.”

I thank Henry and jog in the direction that Elizabeth went. As I come to the edge of the town I see she has stopped by a tree behind the last building. I approach her slowly as she has her hands over her face and I don't want to scare her. 

“Hey now, looks like you could use a shoulder to cry on. I won't push for answers about why you're crying. I'm just here.” I say as she looks up at me, tears stinging her face.

“Lucas, hi!” she sniffs back the tears “I… um… I actually would love someone to talk to.” 

The second she says this the tears that had subsided for a second come streaming down her face again. I gesture, offering my arm to her for support. 

“Come on, Let’s get you somewhere quiet.”

~Elizabeth’s POV~

I lace my arm around Lucas’ and he leads me behind all of the buildings to the back door of the saloon that I had never even noticed was there before. As we get inside he leads me to a back room where there is now a desk and couch that looks to be in the process of becoming an office. He guides me to the couch and I can’t help but already feel somewhat better. 

As Lucas sits down next to me I put my head in my hands and I feel his hand begin to rub my back. 

“I just miss him so much!” I cry into my hands. 

I feel myself fall willingly into Lucas’s chest and he wraps his arms around me. There was suddenly a feeling of safety that encompassed me as I cried. Like I could feel Jack watching over me. I sit up, wipe my tears and I look at Lucas. 

“Can I talk to you about what’s going on?” I ask. 

“I’m here, Elizabeth. No matter what you want or don’t want to talk about. 

“It’s just… it’s Nathan. He kept this really big thing from me for the last 3 years that he has been here. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do…” 

I begin to tell Lucas about how Nathan was stationed with Jack and how he told me that he knew him very well. My emotions start to come back to the surface and I just stop talking. 

As I break down I feel Lucas put his arm on my back and begin to comfort me. He doesn’t tell me anything like ‘it’s going to be okay’ or ‘you will get through this.’ He's just here. And that’s all I could ask for. I feel myself lean into him and my head falls against the front of his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. 

We stay like this for a few minutes or maybe more I honestly don’t know. Most of this time I don’t even cry. I just sit there and I don’t even think about what Nathan told me. Instead, memories of Jack play through my head. 

I sit up making myself look at Lucas and he smiles at me in a way that tells me everything that just happened was okay. 

“thank you.” I whisper “I just miss Jack so much and all of this just stirred up my emotions.” 

“It’s okay, Elizabeth. You never need to apologize for letting your emotions show or for missing Jack. He is always going to be a part of you and Little Jack.” 

I don’t even know what to say. I just lean back into his side and his arm drapes around my shoulders and I feel him hesitantly place his lips on my forehead and then slowly rest his head against mine. Neither of us say anything for a few more minutes until he walks me home. 

As we near the house, I place my hand in his and he gives it a comforting squeeze as we talk about anything but what happened in the saloon. I tell him about the time Jack and I went to save Rip from the mine and he tells me about this one trip that his family took when he was 12 to Europe. I needed this. A sense of normalcy after everything that’s going on. 

As we get to my door, Lucas takes my other hand and faces me. 

“If you need anything, I’m here Elizabeth. Even if you just want to talk about Jack or if you just need someone to sit with you. I’m here.” 

“Thank you, Lucas. It means a lot.” I say to him as I go on to my tiptoes slightly and kiss his cheek. As I pull away I smile and he returns an adorable, crooked smile back to me.


End file.
